


Movie Date [MICRO]

by SoraKazumiha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKazumiha/pseuds/SoraKazumiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date [MICRO]

The air was chilly, so to combat the cold the blonde and the brunette couple wore medium weight hoodies. To keep their hands warm they used their pockets and held hands. It had been a few days since Armin and Eren started dating, the smaller one found more shy about it. With thoughts on the day when his life-long friend confessed his feelings, Armin Arlert lost track of reality, zoning out. After a few minutes, he was jerked back into the physical world, narrowly dodging a speeding car. "Armin!" He definitely needed to pay more attention, after all it was a busy Friday night. As the two continued hand in hand down the bustling street, a bright flashy set of lights caught the blonde's eye and he knew where they were going for their first date. "Eren! Let's see that new horror movie, Axe Murdering Ghosts! I've heard incredible things about it!"

"Um..." His partner was hesitant but agreed after seeing the delight on his love's face. "Sure. Sounds... cool!" The brunette gulped as they entered the theatre.

* * *

 

One of the ghosts jumped on screen from behind the pretty dumb blonde girl. Most of the women in the audience shrieked, Eren contributing a small squeak. It caught Armin's attention and he looked over to see his boyfriend stiff as a statue, eyes shut tight. 'Is Eren _scared?!_ " He perplexed. 'It's not even _that_ scary. I'm pretty disappointed, actually. But if he finds out that I noticed he'll never let himself live it down.' Another jump scare on the wide screen, but before the horror wimp could react, Armin was on his arm, as close as possible, burying his face into the toned shoulder.

Absolutely surprised, Eren mustered the confidence to console the blonde, "I-It's okay Armin, s-see he ended up escaping." The brunette whispered beside him.

"Eren..." The smaller of the two clung tighter, he could feel his partner shaking violently. The said young man, intending to be reassuring, gave a small chuckle, which came out a nervous giggle. The blonde couldn't hold back a smile, and after many more instances of trying to 'out-fear' his boyfriend, the flick came to an end, rewarded with sighs of relief.

 

The two left the cinema and wandered in an aimless direction.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to your place? I'm still scared." Fibbing, and pouting, Armin convinced the brunette to hold him close. When they arrived inside the apartment, the bed beckoned and they dove under the blankets to cuddle and stay warm.

"Armin... thanks for being scared with me."


End file.
